Remember Pearl Harbor
by Irish Rose1
Summary: Rafe and Evelyn are separated again


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and I've used some dialog from the movie. Why do I write these? Because Rafe and Evelyn were my favorites. Review my stories if you like.

Summary: Rafe and Evelyn are separated again.

___________________________

The attack had exacted a terrible toll and now it was time for payback. America needed to avenge her sailors, soldiers and pilots who died that Sunday morning. 

To avenge their deaths meant that Rafe and Evelyn would have to be separated again. They had gone to a mass wake, of sorts. Row upon row of coffins lined one of the hangars of Hickam Field and everyone who had made it through the attack was there to say goodbye to those who hadn't. It was the least they could do to honor those who had paid the ultimate price.

Evelyn stood with the nurses and pilots as Rafe and Danny were pulled aside by an Army major. The meeting was brief and they were both handed what she presumed to be travel orders. Rafe glanced over at her and Evelyn knew it wasn't good. When he came back, he took her hands in his. "I have to go away." was all he said.

"Orders?"

"Yea. We've been assigned to Doolittle. We fly out in two hours."

Evelyn's heart stopped for a moment and when she started to shake, Rafe gripped her hands, "I will come back, I promise."

"You told me that once and you did. Could we be that lucky again?"

He didn't answer her. "Would you come and help me pack?"

She nodded and hoped, perhaps, they would have enough time to say goodbye the way she wanted to. Rafe seemed to sense what she was thinking and smiled. "If we hurry and get a cab, we'll get there faster." was all he said. They stopped briefly so Rafe could talk to Danny. "I'll be back in two hours, don't leave without me." he joked.

Danny looked troubled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rafe frowned at the question. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get mad, Rafe. I'm not askin' because I don't want you come. But you've already seen combat and nearly got yourself killed. Doolittle would understand if you decided not to go." he reasoned.

"Danny, I'm a pilot and flyin' is all I've ever wanted to do. More than anyone, you would know that. To ask me not to fly is like askin' me to cut off my arm. I wouldn't do it."

"Rafe..." was all Danny got out before his friend interrupted.

"Danny, my experience in England could help the other pilots. I could tell them what to expect."

He frowned in answer. "I saw combat, too, remember?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He looked at his watch, "The longer we stand here arguin' about this; the less time I have to pack. We'll pick this up when I get back." and he started to walk away.

Danny looked to Evelyn for support, but she shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of, "There's nothing I can do." 

Rafe stopped to wait for her then took her hand in his as they left the hangar.

He was quiet as they walked to a waiting cab. Evelyn didn't agree with what he was going to do, she agreed with Danny. Rafe didn't need to go, but he was a pilot. And as much as she wanted him to stay with her, to ask him to stay would be to ask him to be less than he was. She sighed and Rafe squeezed her hand. "I love you." was all he said before he helped her through the open door.

She sat down and waited as Rafe sat down next to her and closed the door. The driver asked, "Where to, Lieutenant?"

"Haleiwa Motor Court." he answered and he took Evelyn's hand again. 

The ride was quiet, but the silence was not a strained one. Evelyn was dealing with a mixture of such pride for what he wanted to do and such fear that he might not make it back this time, even though he'd promised her he would. The Japanese might have other ideas, for she was sure this mission had something to do with them.

When they rolled into the drive, Rafe pulled a wallet out of his pocket to pay the fare. The driver held his hand up, "No charge Lieutenant."

Evelyn watched him pause, not sure what to do. The driver told him, "My brother was on the West Virginia. It's the least I could do."

"I'm sorry." was all he said and put the wallet back in his pocket. He opened the door and stepped out. He gave his hand to Evelyn, helped her out of the cab and closed the door. She watched as the cab backed up and out of the drive.

Rafe had unlocked the door of his room and waited for her. "You comin' in?" he grinned.

She could feel her face flush, but she smiled as she walked through the door. Rafe followed her in and closed it behind him.


End file.
